Like mother, like daughter
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: Nessie has inherited some of Bella's human traits and Emmet and Jacob think it's downright hilarious. Hopefully better than it sounds. Dedicated to oXChelseyBunXo. R AND R!


**W.I.T.C.H. fan: HOORAY!!!! SCHOOL IS OVER!!! WOOOO HOOOO!!! This is my first Twlight one-shot so it might not be the best, but I still think it's good.**

Like mother, like daughter

Since Renesmee turned five years old it had become apparent that she had inherited all of Bella's embarrassing physical traits. Bella was sympathetic, since she knew how mortifying it could be. Edward would always smile when she complained, shake his head, chuckle lightly, and say, 'You are defiantly your mother's daughter.' The rest of Nessie's family thought she was cute with those traits. Emmet and Jacob were different stories. It seemed that whenever Nessie made even the smallest mistake Emmet and Jacob were rolling on the floor. There have been five incidents where Renesmee really proved that she was her mother's daughter.

**Blush**

Nessie had been talking with Jacob on the phone one day hoping that no one in her family was listening.

"So Ness, when are you going to come visit me again?" Jacob asked.

"As soon as I can Jakey I promise," Renesmee replied.

"Great cause Seth, Quil, and I want to have some of your amazing cooking!" Jake responded.

"Oh Jakey, you're so sweet!" Nessie giggled.

"Oh, Jakey!" A male voice said in a high pitched voice.

Renesmee whipped around just in time to see Emmet burst into a roar of laughter. She blushed at least 10 shades darker then a rose. "UNCLE EMMET!!" She had screamed. This only made Emmet laugh even harder.

On the other side of the phone Nessie could hear Jake laughing quietly. "Blushing like your mother again, huh Nessie?" He laughed.

"SHUT UP, YOU DOG!" Nessie screeched into the phone at her best friend.

Both her uncle and Jacob were rolling on the floor after that. Nessie once again blushed a deep red.

**Balance Issues**

Emmet had been driving Nessie to see Jacob at La Push. Jacob was waiting for them a few feet from the line. As Nessie was getting out she tripped and fell on the ground. Emmet, who had already been teasing his niece, started laughing so loud Renesmee was sure even her grandfather Charlie could hear it.

"Will you shut up, Uncle Emmet?!" Ness cried.

"You're such a clutz girl!" Emmet gasped between his laughter.

Jacob had rushed over to help her, barely able to contain his own laughter. With a small chuckle he said, "Tripped over your own two feet once again Nessie. I swear you've fallen more than Bella! That's something I'd never thought I'd see!"

Ness had glared at both of them, making the two men laugh so hard that the rest of the werewolves came out to see what was happening. Which made Nessie feel totally embarrassed, so, of course, she blushed again.

**Aim**

The Cullens had taken Nessie and Jacob to play baseball with them for the first time when this one happened. Edward and Bella hadn't wanted their daughter to get hurt so they made her sit out. After a few outs however Nessie convinced them to let her play.

"Just be careful, Renesmee," Edward had told her.

"Yeah she might trip again," Emmet said with a laugh, making Jacob laugh along with him. Rosalie and Bella had smacked the two of them on the heads for that comment.

Nessie was acting as the batter, which she should have known would be a bad position for her, considering her parentage. When she threw the ball, instead of it going where Nessie wanted it to, it hit Jasper square in the head. Renesmee blushed profoundly and Emmet and Jacob were just laughing it up.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jasper!" Ness cried.

"That was hilarious!" Emmet cried.

"I knew it was coming!" Jacob cried, high fiving Emmet.

"Jasper you owe me ten bucks!" Emmet called to his brother.

Edward and Nessie smacked Emmet and Bella and Rosalie smacked Jacob.

**Temper**

Nessie had been hanging out with Seth, Quil, Paul, and Jacob when Jacob starting telling stories about her.

"So then Ness looked right at Edward and said with a dead serious face-"

"JACOB!!" Renesmee screamed, blushing madly.

"Oh come on Ness we're just having fun here," Jacob said with a slight chuckle.

"Well could you do it when I'm not around?" Nessie cried.

Jake smirked wickedly at her. "And where would the fun in that be?"

Nessie then walked right up to Jacob and angry scowl on her face. Then she reached back and punched Jacob in the jaw. (A/N Sound familiar?) The punch didn't break anything, but Ness was still in pain anyway.

Jacob and the boys were laughing hysterically on the ground. "That was classic Ness!" Jacob laughed.

As soon as Jacob had gotten Nessie out of his car, Emmet was standing in front of her. His eyes had immediately zeroed in on the hand Renesmee was rubbing and he grinned.

"Didn't Bella ever tell you not to punch a werewolf in the face?" He laughed.

Nessie, already super irritated, slammed her foot on Emmet's. This made Jacob and Emmet laugh hysterically while Nessie stomped into the house, blushing.

**Danger Magnet**

Nessie had been shopping with Alice and Rosalie this time. She didn't realize that Jacob and Emmet were spying on her from a distance, waiting for her next embarrassing moment.

"Aunt Alice do I really need a new set of-" Nessie had started to ask when an arrow suddenly zoomed about an inch in front of her face and hit the pillar she was standing next to.

Alice and Rosalie's jaws had dropped and Nessie just stared at the space in front of her as she had just seen her life flash in front of her eyes. Jacob and Emmet had been laughing so hard that some people thought they were lunatics.

The owner of a weapons shop ran out and apologized for nearly hitting her. He had just been demonstrating something to customer.

"It's okay," Nessie mumbled.

"Okay? That's was the funniest thing ever!" Jacob cried.

"You're just like Bella, Ness!" Emmet snorted. Rosalie had smacked both of them on the heads.

"Alice can we go please?" Nessie had asked.

Alice bit her lower lip in an attempt not to laugh. "Sure you little danger magnet!"

"Aunt Alice!" Renesmee had groaned.

Alice smirked. "You know what they say, 'like mother, like daughter.'"

**W.I.T.C.H. fa: Well hope you like it oXChelseyBunsXo! So how was it? Good? Bad? R AND R!**


End file.
